onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Monkey D. Luffy/Relationships
Splash of colour Properly needs a few character interaction related images, it looks bare. One-Winged Hawk 23:05, April 23, 2010 (UTC) When Did This Happen? Under the entry for his relationship with Dragon, it says, " Luffy was unaware of who Dragon was when he first told by Garp and didn't understand what the revolutionaries are capable of doing to the world when told about it by Ivankov." When did he and Iva talk about the RA's impact on the world? All I remember is Iva saying he's in the RA, that it's his duty to protect Luffy and if he fails he can't face Dragon (and his inner thoughts on the similarities between the 2). Did it happen in the anime? If so, what episode? NANLIT 14:31, January 5, 2011 (UTC) wikia cotributor Hello there, I'm Mugiwara Mihawk (or something like that, cant really remember since its been such a long time) I have noticed that everytime I do something in the wiki a new message arrives, this is kind of weird since I alredy have an account but I forgot the password and name overall. hahahaha, so, do you guys know of something I could do? or give me an idea for a new cool named account? one that could make Luffy make the ROBOT-FRANKY! face hahahahaha, see ya later, I'll be checking back soon. oh! and by the way, I almost forgot, does anyone of you knows when the part in luffys relationship wiht Ace, where it says "luffy is now able to freely talk about his death brother" (or something like that) happened? I dont really remeber saying anything about ace so far after the 2 year timeskip Question Why it is said in this article and the one of both Ace and Sabo that Dadan is their foster mother?! That is falso! Because she just took care of them, nothing more, and they never call her "Mom"! 16:24, October 20, 2011 (UTC) I changed it a little. Okay. And could you please answer to what I said in Ace's talk page, and do the necessaries changes in both Ace and Sabo's articles. Thanks. 17:33, October 20, 2011 (UTC) Enemies intro paragraph I feel that the enemies section could use a intro description since the other parts of this page has one. Your thoughts? Justin Holland (talk) 18:39, January 18, 2013 (UTC) Relationship to Helpmeppo I couldn't find where i should suggest this, but in Luffy's friends would you put Helmeppo? They began as enemies but because of Coby are semi-sort of friends. What do you think? Tylermaster1414 (talk) 12:37, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Nah, they're not really close. 12:48, October 5, 2013 (UTC) Ok, Just an idea Tylermaster1414 (talk) 13:12, October 5, 2013 (UTC) relationship with Smoker i think Luffy's relationship with Smoker should be described more, rather then just mentioning him briefly, i mean he doesnt even have his own little header, so unless anyone has any objections or would like to point something out to me that im missing i will write a brief describtion in a while 02:13, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Sabo Hey i was just reading some stuff on here and i read the paragrapgh on sabo so i reread the most recent manga and at no point does it say it is sabo, it may hint it but you cant be sure until next weeks release? Tylermaster1414 (talk) 08:53, December 12, 2013 (UTC) Relationship with Akainu as an enemy I think the section of Akainu should be put under the marines section, since he is marine and Luffy made an enemy of him during the Battle of Marineford when he infiltrated Marineford.--Shay.avigad.1 (talk) 12:59, January 17, 2014 (UTC) Smoker Would need to explain his relationship with Smoker.--Capitán Noot (talk) 14:41, May 20, 2014 (UTC) How Should Pekoms Be Classified? The last chapter showed Luffy holding a civil conversation with Pekoms, even calling him 'Pekomushi'. He obviously feels grateful that Pekoms was willing to spare Sanji and the others. So, what category should he be put under, or should we wait to see further interactions before placing him?Eddy1315 (talk) 20:33, January 29, 2016 (UTC) Shirahoshi - An EXTREMELY (?) powerful ally to Luffy Why doesn't the section on Shirahoshi mention how powerful an ally she might become? We know by the end of the arc that she is Poseidon. Not to mention the implications of Joyboy's promise to her ancestor, and the prophecy (!!), and the fact that the Seakings flat out admit its because of her belief and concern in/for Luffy that her powers were released. She is one of the three great weapons said to be capable of destroying/changing the world. (Also note: Franky destroyed Pluton because he believed Luffy would be able to save Robin) Just a thought.. 14:06, October 2, 2016 (UTC) 14:05, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Because that's speculation. We only know what she has done, not what she might do in the future. 14:08, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Totally understandable. I realize that. I should have been more clear. The section does not even mention that she is Poseidon. While in other places it this wiki it does (for example: her character page). I should think it's an important point to note that she is Poseidon and she is a big ally of Luffys. 14:15, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Slight addition then. 14:30, October 2, 2016 (UTC) Splitting Should we split this over 150,000 bytes page? Maybe separate personality and relationships? Rhavkin (talk) 20:49, August 23, 2017 (UTC) I'm not against. 22:39, August 23, 2017 (UTC) Continuation of previous talk page I removed all the comment of the split, and copied what was said already. Rhavkin (talk) 20:57, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Relationships Hello Rhavkin, you may not know it but I am the same Robertg27 who was talking to you about splitting the MSchar Navibox into other naviboxs and while splitting the Personality and Relationships sections have been in talk since Yatanogarasu 7 years ago I think what would best help in managing the Relationships section is rather than Friends and Enemies since Luffy has meet a lot people for 20 years Relationships should be under groups and be judged as friends and enemies by the content. The groups would go as followed, Family, Straw Hat Pirates, Straw Hat Grand Fleet, Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance, Civilians, Pirates (including the Worst Generation), Royalty, Underworld and the Three Great Powers (including the World Government and Cipher Pol). Shichibukai would not be split as former and current it will be listed as when he first knew them and not in the present ie. Buggy would be under Pirates. Thank you for your time.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 23:59, August 23, 2017 (UTC) If this works we can do same for other Relationships sections as well.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 00:09, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Hello Rgilbert 27, yes I am aware that you change accounts. What your suggesting however isn't quite relevant, because first of all what you're talking about is rearrangement and moving relationships doesn't solve the problem of how long the page is right now. Second, relationships section (and relationship in general) are between people, not groups. Rhavkin (talk) 05:11, August 24, 2017 (UTC) What I meant was the individuals in the groups not the groups themselves Revolutionary Army include.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:20, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Still just rearrangement. It won't solve the problem of the long page. Rhavkin (talk) 05:26, August 24, 2017 (UTC) As in individuals by group is what I meant: Gatz=Civilians Brownbeard=Pirates Fukaboshi=Royalty Caesar Clown=Underworld Somewhere along those lines is what I mean.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:40, August 24, 2017 (UTC) Yeah splitting it is a good idea. As long as we compensate for navigation I have no qualms. 05:50, August 24, 2017 (UTC) And rearrangement for the relationships section is that ok too.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 05:57, August 24, 2017 (UTC) The problem I see with the relationship section thing is that it's already often very complicated in terms of organization in some pages. Cutting the relationship-"trees" further more might look good in theory but it might bog the page in practice 10:03, August 25, 2017 (UTC) After clearing up the references can I please give a rough draft of what it is I'm thinking of.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 10:19, August 25, 2017 (UTC) @Rgilbert: you're free to make a draft on your own sandbox page. 10:29, August 25, 2017 (UTC) How does one start a sandbox.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 10:54, August 25, 2017 (UTC) You make a sandbox by creating a page name "User:Rgilbert27/Sandbox" . You can make your draft there. If the relationship tree goes beyond the 8 uses of then I say we shouldn't use it. 14:42, August 26, 2017 (UTC) How about instead of headlines we use ' for individuals of the groups for example Coby also when will look into splitting this and the subpages above.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:52, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Coby is what I mean.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 14:53, September 4, 2017 (UTC) I hope this settles the whole relationship tree situation.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:13, September 4, 2017 (UTC) Hello I believe how you set the personality and relationship is completely unesscerry if this edit this way and it hard to tell which relationship section you want to look and read and the section that is placed in the personality section I feel it not need on the personality section that why I believe it unesscerry Cdswalkthrough (talk) 21:04, September 4, 2017 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 21:04, September 4, 2017 (UTC) :Regarding the change to the personality section, I believe the headers are helpful for locating specific bits of info more quickly and are not as time consuming to navigate which is why I believe it is helpful due to the massive size since this the main character that has been in every story arc (namely towards the official canon). Also I think removing headers from the Relationships section will have a harder effect of being able to navigate through that page, with Family and the Crew being the most important. I also ask to have this page put under protection as this header situation is causing a potential edit war that needs to be grounded until something more effective comes around instead of people doing their own thing without other's input. -Adv193 (talk) 21:37, September 4, 2017 (UTC) The change on both the Personality and Relationship section is unnecessary epesscially the personality section and the change illogical I think everything should remain the same as it is I gonna stop and wait for awhile until thing dye down Cdswalkthrough (talk) 21:44, September 4, 2017 (UTC)cdswalkthroughCdswalkthrough (talk) 21:44, September 4, 2017 (UTC) The Relationship section isn't really something I look too much into. Personally, I don't read the relationship in the main characters pages, unless I have to, because they are already pretty much hard to navigate, but the new layout is even more so. I say we change it back. Rhavkin (talk) 19:15, September 6, 2017 (UTC) This new relationships set up? No. It is harder to navigate and it lacks specificity. For example, if I want to find Luffy's relationship with Sabo, do I look under family? Or somewhere else (since they aren't blood relatives)? The new sections are crowded. I appreciate the effort, but it doesn't work. 19:25, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Treearrangement Individuals or Groups? Discusse. Rhavkin (talk) 20:03, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Individuals, having just groups makes navigation difficult. 20:14, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Individuals. They're already grouped fine. 21:07, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Individuals which I agree with Awaikage's statement. -Adv193 (talk) 22:19, September 6, 2017 (UTC) Thank you for the reference but did you also look at what I said about highlights and Powers.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 19:43, September 7, 2017 (UTC) After visiting the Batman and Disney wikia's if headers or highlights are not up to it can we do individuals by tabbers, I request the protection be lifted so I can give an example.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 17:59, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Individuals, no tabbers. 20:20, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Lift the protection? Why not just make a draft page? 23:19, September 10, 2017 (UTC) I still haven't heard from you Awaikage come on and how about I give the example in this section or make a page that will be judged then deleted after being reviewed.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 23:54, September 10, 2017 (UTC) I'm going to be very honest with you right here: everyone else here who makes "trial" pages makes them as draft pages. It is not difficult to do, and everyone has access to it if you put the link here (or even on your account page). If you don't know how I will do it right here for you: User:Rgilbert27/Draft Page. Then you can try whatever you want. That is the only appropriate place to try things out unless you have gotten express permission after making a forum. Also, linking to the kinds of "tabbers" you are talking about would be helpful for everyone else. I have no earthly clue what you are talking about when you don't link an example. You may be the only person who wants different categorization besides by Individuals, but that is fine. It is okay to disagree. Just provide the evidence needed to back up your ideas. Links, draft pages, whatever, are all better than just describing and mentioning things. Also, wait for people to respond. It is fine to message people if a talk page or forum needs a bump, but you often seem to drop messages on all the admins' talk pages when you bring up new ideas. They will see what you have written; they all follow the talk pages. Or put a message up in the Discord. It is a great tool, and it is probably faster than using the talk page. And, please, don't be impatient with the admins. This is a hobby for them like it is for everyone else here, and they will eventually respond. I appreciate how much you want to help and improve things, but you have to learn proper etiquette when doing productive work. It will help you quite a bit in the long run. 00:48, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Highlighting keywords doesn't make them show up in the Table of Contents. Headers are way more useful. Three Great Powers? I don't care one way or another. 20:31, September 11, 2017 (UTC) Look when searching individuals under groups the highlights can tell one person from the other as can be seen before the protection and Luffy and the Straw Hats have crossed paths with the Three Great Powers than the Gorosei.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 23:57, September 11, 2017 (UTC) O.K. this is basically what I have in mind for at least one section.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 00:37, September 12, 2017 (UTC) Following the talk between Fliu and Yata can anyone agree with my last post from September 12th.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:54, January 5, 2018 (UTC) The personality and relationship have already been separated into two different pages. I say that the relationship page should be unlocked.Fliu (talk) 04:17, January 5, 2018 (UTC) The page has been locked for over 3 months. Can the page be unlocked now?Fliu (talk) 23:51, January 13, 2018 (UTC) Individual is better. This should be unlocked. I need to fix some things on it. Groups are fine as a subheader though. SeaTerror (talk) 18:01, January 21, 2018 (UTC) Split While some may not agree with groups for the header problem it still does not change that this page is over 100,000 bytes, so we should split relationships that cover the Three Great Powers into a new subpage including the Red Hair Pirates, Whitebeard Pirates and Big Mom Pirates under Yonko but not Buggy because Luffy is not aware he became a Shichibukai yet and remove current and former so as he first met them and not as they are now.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 03:33, February 3, 2018 (UTC) For heaven's sake, use some punctuation. Also, we should probably shorten it some before deciding to divide it. 00:27, February 15, 2018 (UTC) There's no need to shorten it and we already split it once before. It's fine how it is. SeaTerror (talk) 04:18, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Look AuroraOfDeath said in the guidebook pages over 100,000 characters need to be split. Luffy is the main character it stands to reason that he would and will meet a lot of people especially those from the Three Great Powers plus this wouldn't be the first time a section is split just look at History.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 07:38, February 15, 2018 (UTC) Try looking out for some unnecessary words, sentences and paragraphs and get rid of them first, then we can split if it is still over 100,000. Some sentences may be redundant or unnecessary. 01:46, February 20, 2018 (UTC) As Rgilbert27 told me, the page is now over 130,000. Let's continue talking about reducing unnecessary sentences or splitting it. 02:59, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Whether we split Relationships or not, I say we keep current and former Shichibukai. We should list people as they are now to keep things consistent with current events. Like Buggy, Teach was also "just a pirate" when Luffy first met him. So if we are going with Rgilbert27's logic, then Teach wouldn't be listed as one of the Yonko, which he currently is.Fliu (talk) 17:30, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Yata said to cut out redundant stuff. The article is crap now. SeaTerror (talk) 17:39, February 25, 2018 (UTC) When I posted that on the 3rd I meant when he made contact with them. Luffy has met Crocodile and Jinbe after they were Shichibukai but not Moriah or Doflamingo and has not shown that he's aware of there dismissal, in Chapter 720 he actually talked to Teach as a Yonko, so as long as he is aware of there status it's okay.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:24, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Doesn't matter if Luffy is aware of their current status, it doesn't change what they are currently and we still need to be consistent with current events.Fliu (talk) 18:33, February 25, 2018 (UTC) I agree with Flui, we need to be consistent with current positions. Nothing else makes sense. As for splitting, I think it would be appropriate at this point. I doubt we'll get the page below 100k characters, and it is only bound to increase more in the future. Might as well do it now. 19:34, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Split everything from "Pirates" onwards into a separate page and it should be around half. 20:12, February 25, 2018 (UTC) Consistency is one thing but this is about Luffy's relationships with others and where they left off, so how about we move the former under Pirates and mention in there sections that they were Shichibukai, as for Buggy we put him under Shichibukai when he is made aware of it. What would also push this page over 100k again is the fact it's under referenced, we should also give the Ninja-Pirate-Mink-Samurai Alliance and okama there own sections again and where is it sourced they are called Skypieans? If the page is still to big we give Pirates (including the Worst Generation) it's own subpage but the Yonko crews should be put in the Three Great Powers subpage.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:42, February 25, 2018 (UTC) So can we split now?--Rgilbert27 (talk) 18:27, February 28, 2018 (UTC) World Government We should also consider moving the government section into the Three Great Powers subpage.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:11, March 4, 2018 (UTC) They are not part of the TGP, so no. Also, the marines are not part of it either, just the Marine Headquarters. Rhavkin (talk) 20:19, March 4, 2018 (UTC) They serve some part of the TGP so it just needs to be worded differently and the Marines listed are from HQ.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:27, March 4, 2018 (UTC) It is not a wording issue, they are not part of it. And Coby and Smoker aren't HQ, Kuzan is former, and Issho is adrift at the moment. Rhavkin (talk) 20:44, March 4, 2018 (UTC) They have a level of control over two of them and the listed Marines were summoned to HQ or admiral class.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 20:59, March 4, 2018 (UTC) I agree with Rhavkin, they are not part of the TGP. Also, Buggy is a Shichibukai, so we should categorize him as such. 21:08, March 4, 2018 (UTC) "Control over" does not mean "part of". And as for the marines, 1. They were summoned to the war Marineford, the HQ is different now, and 2, "Summoned to" also does not mean "part of". Kuzan's level is not relevant because at the end of the day, he is not a marine any more (until proven otherwise according to fans speculation). Rhavkin (talk) 21:19, March 4, 2018 (UTC) The government is one of the only other bodies besides Luffy that has influence over the TGP and it should be worded that he is unaware of his status until he is moved. The fact that they were summoned means they are recognized as '''''elite Marines who were also trained at HQ, Kuzan should also not be moved anymore than Buggy. The discussion on where the WG stands in the TGP should also be settled.--Rgilbert27 (talk) 21:35, March 4, 2018 (UTC) Again, "influence over" does not mean "part of". And Luffy has shown numerous times that titles means nothing to him so whether or not he knows about someone position is irrelevant in Luffy's relationship with that person. As for the marines, where does it say that they were summoned because they're "elite" or that they were trained at the HQ? Either way, it's irrelevant for Luffy's relationship with them. And Buggy was moved. Rhavkin (talk) 06:13, March 5, 2018 (UTC) Just putting it out there: this problem would be solve if the tab was named "World Government". Rhavkin (talk) 22:15, March 9, 2018 (UTC) Affiliation change Buggy, Blackbeard, and Kuzan were first introduced as part of one group and now they are with another, and there need to be consistence. I think current group should be the one they are mentioned under, just like Nami, Robin, and Franky were part of another group when introduced and are now Straw Hats. Rhavkin (talk) 21:19, March 4, 2018 (UTC) No arguments from me. Put them in their current positions/affiliations. 03:06, March 5, 2018 (UTC)